


Iron Boots

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Again I will fill this tag if I have to, Also Navi's a good character you guys are just mean, F/M, Lake Mermaid, Link and Navi are friends, Malon x Link - Freeform, Mermaid Malon, Mermaids, Selectively Mute Link, She never left or he found her idc which, They're together and they're good friends!, link/malon - Freeform, malink, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Link heard there was a creature in Lake Hylia, so he decided to investigate.





	Iron Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I have permission to write this fanfiction from here at http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173619806051/so-long-as-i-link-you-would-it-be-okay-if-i-wrote who has been drawing beautiful pictures of mermaid Malon for a while. Nsfw because of breasts! Don't click if you don't want to see. http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173596668431/wanna-kno-what-im-drawin, http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173566979681/did-somoen-ask-me-to-bring-mermaid-malon, and http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/160572801846/oh-iron-boots-i-remember-when-you-were-a-pain-to especially! Thank you for continuing to draw such beautiful drawings.
> 
> Of course, Link, Navi, and Malon and the Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and I'm in no way affiliated with them. I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. If they refuse to do anything with Malon then I'll make the content. Writer problems is writing your long fic and then realizing you want to write a different scenario too! I started writing the other story and near the end got an idea for this. Also, sometimes that artist draws Link and Navi still together and I need that wholesome content so much. Plus, writing mute Link or at least without him speaking a lot of dialogue was challenging and enjoyable.

He heard stories yet he never once believed them to be true. Saria had been an expert storyteller. She wove together images rich and decorative as tapestries and cast them unto his ears blessed by the Goddesses. Saria told him the stories she told were all true, from all around Hyrule and blown into her life by the wayward and foreign seeds that ventured into their forest that came in on the breeze. As a boy he believed it, as an adult he had to be skeptical of his memories.

Saria told him once there were creatures that were made when a Zora and a Hylian loved each other.

He'd seen the Zora. They were ethereal creatures, blue and pristine. If Link could properly summon up a word to describe them, he'd call them perfect. Navi called them haughty. He asked once if Navi ever heard of such a thing, if there were creatures that came from the union of a Hylian and a Zora. "Hmph!" Navi flit around him buzzing happily by his ears as she whispered, "I've heard stories. I heard that there is one in Lake Hylia."

That sounded like an interesting adventure to Link. 

The Lake Scientist laughed and shook his head. Disappointment coated his voice, "I heard once of such a creature. I've never seen one, but." That three letter word perked Link's ears. "I swear at night I've heard singing."

Bright light from the full moon illuminated the surface of the water. It looked like a giant pearl in Link's eyes and the moonbeams dancing across the surface of the water enchanted him. "It sure is beautiful, isn't it Link?" Navi asked as she perched along Link's shoulder. The little fairy thought this was all foolish but spending time with Link was never time that was wasted. 

The night unfurled a beautiful song accompanied by crickets and frogs. The water kept an even tempo and he was tempted to play a song too but a new melody began and it took Link's breath away. "Link, do you-" Navi whispered but he brought a finger to his lips and hushed the fairy. 

It was a beautiful song. A high soprano voice that ebbed with the water lapping against the shore. Link stood along the bridge and leaned forward. Fingers wrapped along the edge of the rope and he saw something float towards the farthest island with the tree. "Haaah," Link breathed out completely entranced by the beautiful melody.

"Hey!" Navi called out as she shot off from Link's shoulder, "Hello!" 

Suddenly, the singing stopped and a loud splash was heard as though whatever once emerged from the depths and to the surface decided to dive back under. 

Slapping his forehead Link's blue eyes shifted towards the now bashful fairy who swiftly shot into Link's hat. "Sorry!" he heard a muffled reply. "I'm sorry! I just thought we should be friendly," Navi's light dimmed and she clung to his sunshine spun hair hoping he'd forgive her. Link smiled and shook his head, oh well. He leaned against the bridge and waited for whatever came earlier.

Link's body felt sore and stiff as he realized he'd fallen asleep out in the open. "You sleepyhead!" Navi scolded as she landed on the tip of his pointed nose. Admonishing the man for his irresponsible behavior he shrugged and sat up. "We were out here all night!" 

The next night he urged Navi to hush and wait for the nighttime visitor. On the dark surface of the water he could make out a shape and each night he drew closer and closer to the figure keeping still until she finished her song. She sang for most of the evening and his ears perked at the sound of the lovely notes that left her. Link never heard anything so enchanting before. Finally, one night he hid in the lone tree on the island and waited for the songstress. 

"What do you think she's like?" Navi whispered. 

Link didn't know.

He did however know he never expected her to be so beautiful. Gorgeous red hair clung to her body and cheeks and instead of pointed ears like his two symmetrical fins along the side of her head poked out from her hair. Maybe she did have ears but he couldn't tell. If not for those ears he'd believe her to be a pretty Hylian maiden. She hauled herself from the water's surface and onto the island to expose a brilliant tail to the evening air. That lonesome song came forward and he listened completely enraptured. Effervescent and friendly as ever Navi couldn't help but venture closer. Floating down she interrupted. Link hung back internally calling for the fairy to return to him but remained still out of fear that his presence would frighten her away. "Hello," Navi greeted as she flit in front of the mermaid.

She stopped singing but instead of fleeing reached out. Her hand made a fine platform for the little fairy to land on. Navi fit into the palm of her hand in awe of the redhead, "You're pretty!" The little fairy beamed happily at the mermaid. "I didn't mean to scare you before. I wanted to say your singing was so beautiful."

The mermaid drew the fairy closer to her held out her finger for her to shake. Navi's small hands grasped around the mermaid's and Navi giggled when the aquatic woman leaned forward as her plump lips kissed the top of the fairy's head. Navi flew from her hand and flew in a few circles above head. "Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow, Miss Mermaid? Maybe when the sun's out?" The mermaid slipped into the water and held her hand out for Navi to land within. Halfway submerged into the water she nodded and Navi appeared excited, "Oh! I'm glad!"

A pair of blue eyes admired the fairy and she brought the petite creature closer to speak something. A hushed word that Navi understood right away. "Malon," Navi echoed. The mermaid cast her hand higher in the air and Navi took that as a signal to take off. Fluttering away from the mermaid she dove back under the water. "Link," Navi cheerfully greeted her best friend. "Did you see me? She looked so pretty I hope we can become friends too." 

Navi waited by the shoreline for the mermaid to return. Breaking the surface's placidity the mermaid happily reached out to the little fairy. Navi had to be up front, "Hey, I didn't come alone. I brought my partner with me." The mermaid canted her head to the side. Malon wondered what sort of friend a fairy would have. 

Link clung to the tree uncertain if this was a good idea or not. Navi darted from Malon towards her companion. "Hey!" Navi tugged at his sleeve. "Come on!" Navi pulled Link from behind the tree. Awestruck the Hylian stood perfectly still and beheld the lake's inhabitant. Malon stared back at him before quickly submerging beneath the water. "Hey!" Navi cried out again. "Hey, w-where are you going? Link, you should tell her that you're not somebody she should be afraid of." Somehow, chasing after a girl seemed more frightening than leaving her alone. 

Link steeled his resolve. It'd been weeks since he first saw her and inching closer and closer and closer. He was ready to finally say hello. Link sighed and tugged at the blue tunic on his being before he wandered towards the water and swam out. It was hard to make out in the dark but Link was sure he could see her just beneath the surface. He could breathe under water with the magical Zora tunic and as he dove under he equipped an item he never used before. A pair of iron boots. The moment they were attached to his feet the magic began. Normally, they were as light as a feather but when his feet were inside the boots their magic made them heavy and he sank to the bottom of the lake like a stone.

On his way down he began to wave as he came face to face with the mermaid.

Navi followed after her friend and Malon gasped. Bubbles surfaced as she hid her mouth behind her hand. Brilliant blue eyes studied the man and for a moment they were completely even with one another. Affection warmed his eyes. He'd been enchanted by her voice but up close beneath the moonlight she was absolutely gorgeous. Malon's red hair floated about her like a halo and she noticed the fairy. If Navi was friends with such a person he was probably friendly. A love struck expression made his face look rosy and he smiled at her before he continued to sink deeper and deeper onto the lake floor. 

Once he reached the bottom Link realized he thought about getting deeper to follow but had no idea what to do now. 

Malon followed him down curious as he looked up at her with a smile on her face.

Swimming around him in a circle she smiled back sheepishly and Malon began to swim close to the lake floor as he trudged forward in those heavy iron boots. She exuded grace as she swam about him. Red hair trailing behind her as her fin propelled her forward. If he hadn't seen her with his own eyes he wouldn't believe that she existed at all. Frightened less and less by his appearance Malon dared to move closer to him. Cheerfully she dared to get closer and closer before clutching his face. Bubbles rose from the pair and she examined his hair, his ears, and the gauntlets on his hands and arms. Land dwellers like him shouldn't be under water this long, maybe he was like her she reasoned. Whatever he was he appeared less daunting and she hoped he wouldn't take her fear as a slight against him. She hoped that they could become friends. 

Tugging at his hand he used the other to slip out of the boots so he could float back up to the surface. Able to tug him up through the water the two made their way back up towards the light. 


End file.
